The present invention relates to the field of residential and commercial roofing. In particular, the present invention relates to a number of scaffolds, platforms, tools, and accessories for use in pitched roof construction as well as an apparatus for securing ladders and other devices to a ladder rack, luggage rack, or other type of vehicle accessory rack.
Safety in pitched roof construction has been an ever increasing concern. An alarming number of construction site accidents are due to falls from pitched roofs by workmen, or injuries sustained by workmen when roofing materials (shingles, felt, nails, flashing, compounds, sealants, and the like) or tools (hammer, nail guns, water jugs, and the like) fall from a roof onto workers or passersby below.
One of the basic difficulties in roof work is transporting the materials up to the roof and storing them there until needed. Typically, roofers will load most, if not all, of the roofing materials onto the roof surface before beginning work. In the past, this may have been accomplished by the use of ladder elevators (e.g., laddervator). However, in new home and large scale construction, a crane or large forklift may be used to transfer entire pallets of roofing material to the roof level upon delivery. Thus, large quantities of shingles, tiles, slates, or the like, may need to be stored on the roof prior to installation.
In some recorded instances, entire pallets or xe2x80x9csquaresxe2x80x9d of roofing materials (e.g., shingles) have fallen off pitched roofs onto the ground below. If a fellow workman or passerby is below when such a large amount of material falls, serious injury or even death can occur. In addition, although probably less hazardous, workers and passersby below are also in danger of serious injury from falling tools, hammers, and smaller amounts of roofing materials and the like. As a result of such accidents, residential as well as commercial roofers are finding increased scrutiny from insurance companies and government agencies (e.g., OSHA).
In addition to such obvious safety concerns, government agencies and insurance companies are seeing more claims of injuries due to repetitive stress disorders (e.g., carpal tunnel syndrome). In the roofing industry, such stresses can occur as a roofer may be forced to reach in one extreme direction (e.g., downward to a scaffold walkboard) to retrieve shingles, tools, or nails, and then reach in another extreme direction (e.g. upward) to secure the shingle to the roof.
In addition to causing stress on the body, such a work environment is inefficient, as such long reaches increase the time needed to install shingles and more readily fatigue the roofer. Moreover, extended reaches may put the roofer at increase risk of falling due to loss of balance and the like. Roofing materials and tools may be more likely to fall off a roof if a roofer has to stretch to reach them.
In the Prior Art, primitive techniques have been used in an attempt to secure materials and persons on a roof. For example, a short length of 2xe2x80x3 by 4xe2x80x3 wood may be nailed to a roof to provide temporary support for a ladder, materials, or a roofer. Such a primitive technique, commonly used, provides very little purchase for the roofer or materials to rest upon. In addition, it may take time at the jobsite for the roofer to secure such scrap lumber, cut it to size, measure for nail spacing, and install.
A number of Patents have been issued which describe various apparatus in the Prior Art for correcting the deficiencies noted above. However, most, if not all, of these attempts have failed in one or more ways, and none of these patented invention appear to have been commercially successful or readily available in the marketplace. Most of these schemes utilize unnecessarily complicated apparatus, which is too costly for the average roofer to afford, to heavy to lift to the jobsite, and to cumbersome to work with.
For example, Eisenmenger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,154, issued Feb. 11, 1997, discloses a portable suspended roof scaffold system. Eisenmenger uses a specialized apparatus (See FIGS. 1, 3, and 4) to secure a ladder to a roof. Once the ladder is secured, an adjustable platform (See FIG. 7) may be secured to the ladder to support a walkboard or the like. The problem with the Eisenmenger system is that it requires that a ladder with specialized fittings first be hauled up to the roof and secured before the platform can be installed.
Moreover, the ladder, once secured, covers a substantial portion of the roof being worked on. Since shingles are generally installed in horizontal rows, the ladder of Eisenmenger necessarily covers a portion of each row at all times (See, FIG. 20). The roofer must either move the entire apparatus or try to install shingles underneath the ladder. In addition, the apparatus, by requiring the use of a ladder, ties up one of the roofer""s ladders at the jobsite. As a result, the roofer must purchase a separate ladder for such a purpose, or do without a ladder at another location on the site.
Bitner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,600, issued Nov. 9, 1999, discloses a leveling roof platform support. The Bitner device is an improvement over using a nailed-in 2xe2x80x3 by 4xe2x80x3 and much less complex than the Eisenmenger device. However, it appears that Bitner is limited to a device for supporting a walk-board or plank, and does not explicitly provide support for ladders, tools, supplies, or roofing materials. In addition, the Bitner device utilizes a fairly complex and expensive screw-jack leveling system to provide infinite adjustment of angle. While the screw-jack system may provide more levels of adjustment, it does so at the expense of added cost and complexity. Moreover, the screw-jack of Bitner does not appear to be sufficient to support large loads (e.g., square of shingles). No method of locking the screw jack into place appears to be present.
Thus, it remains a requirement in the art to provide a simple, flexible, lightweight, safe, and inexpensive system for supporting persons, ladders, roofing supplies, shingles, tools, and accessories on an inclined roof without covering up large portions of the roof with such a device.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,222, issued Jan. 9, 2001, discloses a foam rubber wedge pad for placing shingles on a roof. As the pad is made entirely of foam rubber, it may be difficult to grip (no handles). Moreover, the foam pad does not provide storage for small items such as nails or tools.
In addition to the above problems in the Prior Art, injuries have occurred when ladders and scaffolding set up for roof and other work are not properly secured and as a result, fall down. OSHA requires that ladders be xe2x80x9ctied-offxe2x80x9d prior to work commencing. However, oftentimes a convenient and easy way to tie off a ladder (e.g., to a gutter) is not present, particularly with regard to roofing work.
Thus, it remains a further requirement in the art to provide a safe, easy, convenient, and inexpensive way to allow ladders and scaffolds to be readily attached to a housing or other structure prior to work commencing.
In addition, safety in transporting roofing and construction ladders, as well as other items is also important. An aluminum ladder flying off a construction truck can cause great bodily injury or even death on a crowded superhighway. Such dangers pose huge liabilities for construction companies which may be ultimately responsible for the actions of their employees.
Moreover, securing any load to a vehicle present safety problems. Most commercial over-the road truckers have rather elaborate straps and chains to secure loads. However contractors and homeowners have relied upon straps, ropes and even strings, to secure loads to their vehicles, with limited success and sometimes disastrous results.
Many contractors will leave ladders entirely unsecured on ladder racks, or use only a token string or rope to secure them. In addition to being unsafe, ropes and strings are difficult to tie and untie. Straps (since or ratchet) are one solution, however, they are generally provided with large rubber hooks which may slip on a ladder or luggage rack or may be difficult to secure.
Homeowners may attempt to use luggage racks supplied with their vehicles, or commercially available racks, such as the THULE(copyright) or YAKIMA(copyright) racks to secure objects to their vehicles. However, the YAKIMA(copyright) and THULE(copyright) racks may be highly specialized in their purposes and thus require an enormous amount of accessories in order to secure various items. Moreover, accessories for one rack (e.g., YAKIMA(copyright), which uses round tubing) may not fit another rack (e.g., THULE(copyright), which uses square tubing). Luggage racks supplied with cars generally are of little use and provide few or no places for tie-downs or the like.
When installing roofing materials, it is often necessary to cut shingles either before installation, or in situ. For example, when building a roof xe2x80x9cValleyxe2x80x9d, shingles may be installed over the valley, and then later cut to the valley xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape. Traditionally, a knife has been used for such cuts. However, there is little precision in depth of cut with a knife, and in addition, such a cut can be laborious and difficult. Too deep a cut may create roof leaks.
Power tools are generally not well suited to cutting shingles. Most are heavy and require electrical power. In addition, large power tools present a hazard to workers below if they fall off the roof. What is needed is a small powered tool which can cut shingles accurately and cleanly.
The present invention comprises a number of embodiments of apparatus for use in working on an inclined roofing surface, for supporting persons, ladders, scaffolding, tools, roofing materials, shingles, supplies, and accessories. All of the embodiments of the present invention may be marketed under the umbrella name of ROOFMATES(trademark), a trademark of the inventor.
In one embodiment, a lightweight adjustable ladder and scaffold support is provided which may be marketed under the name GABLEMASTER(trademark), a trademark of the inventor. A pair of rails are provided, spaced approximately 24 inches apart, the standard spacing of most roof joists. Connected to the rails through suitable holes and slots, are rods supporting an adjustable platform. One of the rods may be placed through a corresponding slot to achieve a suitable angle of adjustment corresponding to roof incline.
The platform may be provided with a number of aluminum beams drilled with suitable holes, spaced apart and shaped so as to accept the leg of a standard extension ladder or siding jack. Bolts or pins may be passed through the holes to secure the ladder or jack to the platform. In addition, the platform may support a walking board, scaffold, or the like.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for supporting loads of materials or supplies on an inclined roof. The apparatus of this embodiment of the present invention may use components and parts in common with other embodiments of the present invention, or components and parts similar thereto.
In this embodiment, a lightweight adjustable material and supply support is provided which may be marketed under the name ROOFSTOCKER(trademark), a trademark of the inventor. A pair (or more) rails are provided, adjustably spaced to fit the standard spacing of most roof joists. Connected to the rails through suitable holes and slots, are rods supporting an adjustable platform. One of the rods may be placed through a corresponding slot to achieve a suitable angle of adjustment corresponding to roof incline.
The platform may be provided as a planar table, with one or more edge rails to prevent materials from falling off the platform. The platform may be sized to accommodate a standard package size of shingles or a shingle xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d. Roofing materials stored on a roof may be stored on the platform in a level manner and thus reduce the likelihood that such materials will fall off. Smaller versions of the platform may be provided for holding tools and the like, and specialized version may be provided for specific applications such as holding a 5-gallon IGLOO(trademark) water cooler.
In such a specialized version, the apparatus may be mounted to a plate which is backed with a one-inch layer of foam. The foam may grip the uneven roof surface sufficiently that no nailing, or only a safety nail is required, allowing the unit to be moved freely along the roof.
In another embodiment of ROOFSTOCKER(trademark), two channels having U-shaped cross-sections may be provided, each with an adjustable support pole. Connected to the support poles though a pivot joint is an adjustable platform which has its other end hinged to the channels. The support or poles may be adjusted to achieve a suitable angle of adjustment corresponding to roof incline.
In another embodiment of ROOFSTOCKER(trademark), a U-shaped backing plate is provided with a one or more adjustable support poles. Connected to the support pole though a pivot joint is an adjustable platform which has its other end hinged to the backing plate. The support pole (or poles) may be adjusted to achieve a suitable angle of adjustment corresponding to roof incline.
In another embodiment of the present invention, which may be marketed under the name ROOFER""S TOOLBOX(trademark), a trademark of the inventor, a tool tray is provided which may be backed with a layer of foam to prevent the tray from slipping off the roof, while allowing the tray to be freely moved along and up and down the roof, as work progresses.
The tool tray may comprise a flat lower portion backed with a layer of medium density expanded polyurethane foam, the type commonly sold for upholstery in upholstery and fabric shops. A number of compartments may be provided in the tray for holding nails, shingles, tubes of roofing compound, tools, and the like. A specialized version may be provided for slate work and marketed under the name SLATEMATES(trademark), a trademark of the present inventor.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided to allow ladders and scaffolds to be readily attached to a structure or the like. A clamp is provided which may be bolted to a ladder leg or the like. A rotatable arm is provided attached to the clamp at one end and having a nailing plate attached at the other. In use, the device may be clamped to the ladder leg without any need for drilling or otherwise altering the ladder structure. The other end may be nailed or screw-gunned into a joist, truss, beam, or other structural surface to secure the ladder. The apparatus may have particular use when ladders are used on roofs and uneven or inclined surfaces are present.
In addition, the present invention provides a number of different embodiments of tools, accessories, tie-offs, and braces for use in roofing. In another embodiment, a tie-off called SURE-TETHER(trademark) is provided to allow roofers to secure safety harnesses and ropes.
In another embodiment of the present invention, called SURE-FOOTS(trademark), an apparatus is provided to allow ladders and scaffolds to be readily attached to a structure or the like. A clamp is provided which may be bolted to a ladder leg or the like. A rotatable arm is provided attached to the clamp at one end and having a nailing plate attached at the other. In use, the device may be clamped to the ladder leg without any need for drilling or otherwise altering the ladder structure. The other end may be nailed or screw-gunned into a joist, truss, beam, or other structural surface to secure the ladder. The apparatus may have particular use when ladders are used on roofs and uneven or inclined surfaces are present.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a lightweight adjustable ladder and scaffold support is provided which may be marketed under the name GABLEMASTER(trademark), a trademark of the inventor. A pair of rails are provided, spaced approximately 24 inches apart (or adjustably spaced) to fit the standard spacing of most roof joists. Connected to the rails through suitable holes and slots, are rods supporting an adjustable platform. One of the rods may be placed through a corresponding slot to achieve a suitable angle of adjustment corresponding to roof incline.
The platform may be provided with a number of aluminum beams drilled with suitable holes, spaced apart and shaped so as to accept the leg of a standard extension ladder or siding jack. Bolts or pins may be passed through the holes to secure the ladder or jack to the platform. In addition, the platform may support a walking board, scaffold, or the like.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bracket for holding a ladder on a sloped roof is provided. Ladder legs may be locked into the bracket using pins, bolts, or the like, such that the ladder will not fall off the sloped roof. This invention has particular application when a roofer needs to climb an existing roof to the peak when no safety rope, guide wire, scaffolding, or ladder is in place. The bracket may be nailed to the roof, a ladder slid up the roof and the bottom of the ladder secured to the ladder bracket.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a jack post roof rack holder is provided as a variation on one invention set forth in related Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/297,530 filed on Jun. 13, 2001. In this embodiment of the present invention, a clamp is provided which may be mounted to a truck ladder rack, car luggage rack, or the like. The clamp may be lined with compressible foam rubber so as to securely grip various rack channel cross-sections without slipping. The use of the foam rubber allows the apparatus to be made for a number of different rack styles.
In another embodiment of this invention, a clamp is provided which may be mounted to a truck ladder rack, car luggage rack, or the like. The clamp may be lined with compressible foam rubber so as to securely grip various rack channel cross-sections without slipping. The use of the foam rubber allows the apparatus to be made for a number of different rack styles.
A draw-tight or ratchet strap may be mounted to the clamp to secure a ladder or other object to the roof rack. Hooks for the strap may thus not be required. In addition, the strap may be locked to prevent loosening of the strap or petty theft or borrowing of the objects secured to the strap.
In an alternative embodiment of the ladder brace set forth in Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/262, 650 filed on Jan. 22, 2001, and Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/286,527 filed on Apr. 27, 2001, a version of the SUREFOOT(trademark) invention is provided with a threaded leg portion.
In an alternative embodiment of one invention set forth in related Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/286,527 filed on Apr. 27, 2001, a tie-off called Sure-Tether is provided to allow roofers to secure safety harnesses and ropes.
In an alternative embodiment of one invention set forth in related Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/297,530 filed on Jun. 13, 2001, the ladder rack apparatus is adapted for use in securing ladders to houses and the like.
In yet another alternative embodiment of one invention set forth in repled Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 60/297,530 filed on Jun. 13, 2001, a lightweight adjustable scaffold board support is provided. In this variation, a single channel having U-shaped cross-section may be provided, each with an adjustable support pole. Connected to the support pole though a pivot joint is an adjustable support channel which has its other end hinged to single channel. The support pole may be adjusted to achieve a suitable angle of adjustment corresponding to roof incline. A number of these devices may be used to support a scaffold board on a roof by means of a scaffold securing clip.
Another embodiment of the present invention, SHINGLESAW(trademark), comprises a pneumatically powered miniaturized reciprocating saw designed especially for roofing applications. In an alternative embodiment, SHINGLESAW(trademark) may be powered by rechargeable battery packs or the like. SHINGLESAW(trademark) is the size and shape of a Prior Art razor knife, but is powered and provided with a depth gauge to prevent cutting through roofing underlayment or the like.
In another embodiment known as SHINGLESTOCKER(trademark), a small, lightweight movable wedge is provided with a foam backing. When wedged under a shingle or nailed to a roof, the SHINGLESTOCKER(trademark) can be used to prevent bundles of shingles from falling off roofs.
In another embodiment of the SURETETHER(trademark) an adjustable strap is provided which may be used to tie-off safety harnesses used by roofers. The straps are lightweight and inexpensive to use.